From There to Here
by goofygal1980
Summary: Sookie asks Amelia to cook her up a spell, but the results aren't quite what she intended. Will she find out love has been staring at her all along?
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my very first fanfic. I love Sookie and Eric together but up until book 8 I thought that Sookie would end with Sam, so I decided to give it a shot. I want to thank Suki59, onefee27, and especially for giving me the push I needed to get past the first post jitters.

* * *

"Sookie! I found it! It's perfect!" I ran upstairs to Amelia's room not bothering to hide my excitement. Amelia had been searching for the perfect spell for days to help me.

"You found it? Are you sure it will work?" Please, please let it work.

"Of course it will work, have I ever steered you wrong?" I stopped to think about that. The only real disaster Amelia had with magic had been during sex and I wasn't about to have sex with her.

"You promise you're not going to turn me into a cat?" Please don't turn me into a cat. Or a bug, I really don't want to be a bug.

"One time I messed up! Once! And I'm never going to live it down!" Amelia flopped herself onto her bed. "I just got off of the phone with Octavia, she assured me this spell is legit and should work as exactly as it says."

"What exactly will it do to me?" I had to know all of the side effects before I could participate. Anything to do two heads, nausea, or turning into a bug. Please don't turn me into a bug.

"When you speak to the one who holds your heart, you won't be able to lie to him." Amelia answered.

That didn't sound so bad. I'd been running from Eric for so long now, just like I ran from Bill. Even being married in the vampire world didn't stop me from running. I couldn't seem to own up to my feelings for him, like I had part of myself locked away from him. Almost like I had part of my heart locked away from myself. If you lie to yourself, is it really a lie?

"It only lasts until the brightest moment of the full moon." Uh oh. The full moon was tomorrow. I keep track of these things now with the amount of Weres and shifters I know. There's only one secret I was keeping from Eric, well everyone, and while I was pretty sure it wouldn't come up in one night, over the course of a month it might. I could do the spell today and see if it works tonight, or wait a month to try it.

"When can we do the spell?" I asked.

"Right now if you want, I have everything we need already. It's actually a really simple spell."

I looked at the clock and realized the sun would set in about an hour. That would give me plenty of time to do the spell, get ready, and drive to Shreveport. "Let's do it." I tried not to let my nerves show in my voice. Even if the spell went wrong it would only last until tomorrow. Hopefully.

I watched as Amelia placed her crystals around the room. She selected some herbs and instructed me to sit on the floor. She added the herbs to some kind of oil, mixed them in a bowl, and then grabbed my hand. She pricked my finger and added a drop of my blood to the mixture. Then she recited some words in what I would guess was Latin and lit the mixture on fire. It burned out in a few seconds.

"Done."

"Already?" I could smell the magic in the air, almost taste it on the tip of my tongue but it seemed to happen so quickly. I would be a fool not realize that this spell could change my life.

"Yep."

"How do I know it's working?" Besides telling Eric the one thing that could get me killed.

"It's working, trust me. Time to find tall, blonde, and dead and lie to him."

I pondered my fate as I walked down the stairs to my room. I certainly didn't feel any different. I wanted this spell to work. Ever since I was a little girl I wanted what every little girl wanted, a husband who loved me, 2.5 kids, a house, and maybe even a dog. I gave up that dream once I realized I would hear every thought my husband would think. I can't hear vampire thoughts.

Maybe tonight I could make some new dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who added me to their favorites and left me reviews. I think I am officially addicted now! I promise it will get better soon.

* * *

I stood in front of my closet with my hair wrapped in towel and tried to figure out what to wear. What does one wear on a life changing night? I reached into the back of the closet and found exactly what I was looking for. Amelia had given it to me for Christmas and the nights were still chilly enough to wear it. It was a warm pink color and whatever material it was made out of was so soft that I wanted to I nuzzle my cheek against the sleeves. I laid it on the bed with a dark pair of blue jeans and went to dry my hair.

Tonight was a magical night. My brush ran through my hair as if there were no tangles in sight. My curling iron coiled every stand of hair expertly. There were no flyaways when I pulled back the top of my hair and secured it with a clip. My makeup looked subtle without wiping any of it off. When I finally pulled on my clothes, I felt beautiful inside and out. Maybe I should Amelia cast a spell on me more often.

I was debating on whether or not to take a coat when I heard a knock at the back door. I glanced at the clock and noticed there was less than fifteen minutes until the sunset so it wasn't a vampire at the door. I must have been in the shower longer than I realized. The knock sounded again while I was lost in my thoughts so I walked through the kitchen and opened the door. Oh goodie, it's a tiger.

It was only my manners and the thought of Gran watching me be rude to a guest that had me inviting him in. I didn't offer him anything to drink, I can only be so polite when the last time I had seen him he managed to help knock me unconscious.

"Quinn, what can I do for you?" I could feel my nervous smile lock into place.

"We never got to finish our talk the last time I was here babe." I inwardly cringed at the word babe. I always wondered if he called every female that or if it was special just for me. I actually hoped he called everyone that, I hated the thought that out of every name he could have called me he picked babe specifically for me.

"We don't really need to go through this again, do we?" Please say no.

"Sookie, I still feel like I wasn't given a fair chance." His mind was pleading with me, begging me to see his side of the story.

"We dated for a while right?" It was time to make him see reason so I waited until he nodded. "We went out on a couple of dates, we talked on the phone a few times." I paused for a moment before I brought out the big guns. "We even had sex right?" His nod was a little more enthusiastic. I sat down next to him at the kitchen table and crossed my ankles together like a lady.I laid my hand on top of his and looked him right into the eye. "So explain to me one little, teeny, tiny thing." I almost purred this sentence out.

His voice sounded hoarse as he answered, "Anything."

My head tilted to the side and I continued in a normal voice. "Quinn, what's your first name?"

He looked at me surprised and I could hear from his thoughts, our hands were still touching, he was trying to remember whether he had ever told me or not. I know he was thinking back to New Orleans, but even I didn't know if John was really his name or not. "Don't you think it's a little sad that you never told me your name and I never asked? Even if we forget everything else you didn't tell me, I should know your name." I waited until I saw realization hit his face. "We had some chemistry, but neither of us was in a place to be in a relationship. In the end all we did was hurt each other. I hope we can finally put this behind us and be friends."

"Do you mean it about being friends?" He looked at me hopefully.

I stood up, severing the connection between us. I knew we could never be just friends, he would always hope for something more and I would feel guilty for not being able to give it to him. So I did the only thing I could in this situation, I lied to him." Of course I do but for right now I'm pretty sure Eric knows you're here. It would be best if you left before a fight starts this time."

I walked Quinn to the door and watched as he got into his car to drive away. I was never so happy to lie to someone before. I had actual proof that ex-lover #3 didn't hold my heart even if I knew it before he showed up.

I grabbed my purse and keys and was locking the back door when I noticed ex-lover #1 approaching. Looks like we have our next contestant in the _Who Holds Sookie's Heart? _game.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you so much everyone for the kind reviews. I wanted this to be a silly, light hearted fic. I promise you will get to see Sam soon. Don't give up on me yet!

* * *

The next contestant was standing before me. Bill, my first love and my first heartbreak. I would never admit it out loud but there had been a few times late at night when I could remember what it was like to be loved by him, to love him. I would remember the beginning, those first glorious weeks when even being apart from him for an hour felt like it was an eternity. I would remember the way he would hold me close, brush out the tangles in my hair, and all of the sweet words he would whisper in my ear during our lovemaking. I was finally at a point where I could remember those things without immediately remembering everything that happened afterwards.

I still loved the man Bill tried to be for me, hated the vampire he was for his Queen, and genuinely cared for person he actually was. All of that rolled into a warm, sometimes, friendship that we now shared since the fairy war. Bill lost the game a long time ago.

"Bill! Are you allowed to be our and about on your own yet?" The weeks following Bill's recovery were downright scary. At first Bill was guarded day and night, Pam and Eric were concerned he may have tried to meet the sun or he would wake up so hungry that he would have killed the first meal he stumbled upon, with me and Amelia living next door I was a little nervous then myself.

"Pam is here tonight, I wanted to come over and talk to you alone for a moment. If you wish I can call her over. I am sure she would not mind seeing you." Bill responded.

I walked up to the front porch and offered Bill a seat. I felt a little guilty at my relief that Bill wasn't alone. I wasn't afraid of Bill, but I was afraid of a hungry vampire who had been tortured. I'd been in that situation once before it didn't end up well.

I took a moment as Bill sat down to finally look at him. His wounds were completely healed and his skin had lost that gray color. It had been a couple of weeks since I had seen him last and he appeared stronger. He was moving at vampire speed again so that must have been a good sign.

"You look better." I couldn't help but say.

"I feel better everyday." Vampires don't usually talk about their health but I wasn't surprised Bill was opening up to me.

"Eric didn't send you, did he? Quinn is long gone by now." I was almost positive that Eric wouldn't have sent Bill with Pam being there but I still felt the need to ask.

Bill shook his head slightly. "I saw the tiger leave as I arrived but Eric did not send me. Do you want to tell me what happened?'

It was my turn to shake my head. "We had a quick chat and then he left. I don't think he'll be around here anymore."

"Sookie, you know all you have to do is say the word and I can guarantee he will never bother you again."

I wanted to be insulted but I knew that was how the vampire mind worked. If there was a problem, a vampire would get rid of it. "You know me better than that Bill. I've seen enough death to ever want to intentionally cause it."

"I know, but you know me well enough to know that I had to offer."

I inwardly rolled my eyes at him.

"Sookie," Bill's mood turned serious. "You know that…" I could almost see the gears inside his head working as he tried to come up with the right words. He glanced towards the woods before he continued. "If you were ever in a situation you did not want to be in, I could help you, I would help you. All you have to do is say the word."

"That's awful sweet of you to offer," I responded. "But you know I don't love you like that any longer. I'll always be grateful for what you did."

Bill's eyes flashed with anger so I stopped talking. "This is not about loving me, this is about protecting you."

"Protecting me from what?" I cried out. Please let's not do this again. I don't want to go down the list of all the reasons I have to hate you, I silently begged him.

"Eric." Bill almost hissed the word out.

I plastered on my fake smile. "Bill it was awful nice of you to stop by but I need to get going now." My purse was still in my hands so I stood up and started to head for my car. Bill was in front of me before I could blink.

"Don't marry him."

"We're already married."

Pam stepped out of the woods. "No you aren't." Only Pam would out strolling in the woods wearing a pastel sweater set.

I tried to catch my breath. Eric wouldn't lie to me and he specifically said we were married. Wait, he never said we were married. What did Victor say? We weren't married we were pledged. "Pledged? What does pledged mean?" I barely noticed I was thinking out loud.

"Think of it as the human equivalent of being engaged." Pam answered in a soft voice.

"I'm not married to Eric?" I asked a whisper.

"No." This time Bill answered.

"Why are you both telling me this? Why isn't Eric here?" There were so many questions floating through my mind I could barely pick out one of them to ask.

Pam wrapped both of her arms around me and led me back to the porch swing. "Dear Abby says that both the bride and the groom should make decisions regarding the wedding. Sookie, something horrible has happened. I don't like having to rely on a human but you may be the only one who can help."

I stared at Pam. I couldn't make my mouth form the question I needed to ask, so I waited until she answered me.

"Sookie, my Master has become a bridezilla."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry this took so long. After the last chapter I had a few reviews that were very much against Sookie and Sam as a couple. They were hurtful and it took some very kind reviews and nudging from other Sam and Sookie fans to get me writing again. I'm still beta-less so if you see any mistakes please let me know. Also if you are interested in beta-ing for me please send me a PM. I might feel like a real writer then! Thanks for reading!

And now, one of my favorite Sookie/Sam moments. It's from _All Together Dead_.

"Sam, two years ago I didn't have any idea of what the world around me was really like. I didn't know what you really were; I didn't know that vampires were as different from each other as we are. I didn't know that there were real fairies. I couldn't have imagined any of that." I shook my head. "What a world this is, Sam. It's wonderful and it's scary. Each day is different. I never thought I would have any kind of life for myself, and now I do."

"I'd be the last person in the world to block your place in the sun, Sookie," Sam said, and he smiled at me.

* * *

Vampires are sometimes out of touch with slang, slang often changes from year to year and when you live for over a hundred years it can be difficult to keep track of, so I was pretty sure Pam had mixed something up. I couldn't resist teasing her just a little, it's not often I'm on this side of the line. "Pam, I think you are mistaken. Men can't be bridezillas, they are called groomonsters."

I giggled a little mentally when suddenly I got this picture in my head of Eric standing in a white dress holding a bouquet of perfectly arranged roses and stamping his foot because the cake should be two more inches to the left. "It's my day and it better be perfect!" I heard my pretend Eric say. That was when I lost it. My silent giggles surged to full fledged laughter. Pam and Bill both glared at me but the meaner they looked, the harder I laughed.

I laughed until my throat was dry and scratchy, so I invited the vampires inside. Might as well be comfortable while I found out what was happening. I made sure everyone was comfortable while I warmed up the True Bloods. Pam and Bill were both sitting on the couch when I returned to the living room so I sat down on the chair and waited for someone to begin talking.

Bill started by sighing loudly, it was such a human gesture that I couldn't help but smile. "Now that you have calmed down, Eric has made me rework the wedding invitation 32 times. He keeps saying I'm colorblind but what am I supposed to do with blood red, bubblegum pink, and sea foam?"

Bill waited for half a second and when I didn't respond (I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in the headlights) he started to whine. Let me tell you, a vampire whining is not pleasant. "32 times! I can't do it again! He doesn't even care about the silver poisoning. I'm sick I tell you! Sookie make it stop! Please!" Then he fell down to his knees. That's right, my vampire ex-boyfriend who once made a tornado look like child's play was down on his knees begging. I briefly wondered if I could discreetly pull out my phone and take a picture. Then I caught the biggest part of that sentence.

"Wedding invitation? Who's getting married?" I had a feeling in the pit of stomach that I already knew the answer but I had to ask.

"You are," Bill wailed from the ground.

"I'm getting married?" I asked Pam. I had only found out a few minutes before that I was not married but engaged, now to find out that I was getting married anyways. Did I gift Eric another knife without realizing it? Or maybe it was a fork that completed the set? I need to go the library soon and see if there is some sort of Supe handbook, I'm tired of feeling like I am always in the dark about Supe politics.

Pam nodded and started to speak. "The King demanded a formal ceremony to seal the nuptials. Eric and I sat down to discuss the basics. He wanted a blending of a pledging ceremony and a human wedding but before he brought it to you he wanted to learn about human weddings. I suggested he speak to one of the waitresses who had been married a few months ago. There was a bit of a mix up and she wasn't working that night and instead he ended up talking to Felicia who recommended some movies for him to watch."

"Tell her which movies the little rat suggested!" Bill interrupted.

"I was getting there. Calm yourself before you get sick again." Pam turned back to me before continuing. "Felicia gave Eric a whole stack of movies to watch, most of them from the 80's. In fact, you should be thanking me at this very moment." Pam paused which I guessed meant she was actually waiting for me to thank her.

"Thank you Pam," I said obediently.

Pam nodded. "I had to convince Eric that standing outside your bedroom window, posed in front of his corvette, with his iPod playing "Lips of an Angel" would not get him the reaction he was looking for."

"Isn't that a song about cheating?" I thought maybe I had it confused with a different song, or there was an old Swedish song with the same name.

"Yes."

"Thank you Pam," I said again, this time actually meaning it. In the movie it was such a sweet gesture but the wrong song could ruin the whole effect and for some reason Eric picked the wrong song. Maybe he only read the title or maybe he was looking for the fastest way to get laid. Oh yes that was it, Eric was looking for some nookie.

"The night he went to talk to you about his ideas and to explain the whole knife debacle was the night you were in a car accident." Car accident was code for _I was taken hostage by incestuous fairies and almost tortured to death then forced to fight in a war directly causing the death of my room mate's boyfriend and a vampire that didn't like me much. _You can see why I prefer to refer to it as a car accident and made sure everyone else did as well.

"Please make it stop!" Bill cried from the ground. His eyes were tinged with red and if he were a child I would have said a tantrum was on the way.

Pam threw a disgusted look at Bill and you could almost see her brain contemplate kicking him. Instead she finished her story while force feeding him some blood. "The movies kept him busy while you were recuperating, he watched all of them many times. Eric decided that the common thing between all of the movies was the surprises. Surprise! I remembered your birthday or Surprise! I'm not really such a douchebag." I think my mouth may have dropped open at Pam saying douchebag. I'm not sure why but it may have something to do with her soccer mom image. "Someone gets a surprise and then they are happy again, so he decided to surprise you with a wedding."

"If it's a surprise, then why are you telling me?" I asked. Not that I wasn't appreciative, a girl does like to know when her wedding day is.

"My Master has decided that all of the Area vampires are to contribute something to the wedding. Bill is doing the invitations, Thalia is sewing the dresses, and I've been taking cake decorating classes. The only problem is that Eric is a perfectionist. Every single detail must be to his specification. Thalia has sewn until her fingers bled, Bill has gone a little crazy from staring a computer screen too long, not to mention the silver poisoning. We have 4 different catering companies who will no longer do business with us. Everyone is more than a little agitated, including the fangbangers. Then Felicia decided to tell everyone her part in it, so now they hate Felicia too. Every night I have to keep the peace. It's exhausting and I can't take much more. One of them will have to die and I can not kill my Master, so that means I will have to hire yet another bartender and the Sookie Stackhouse curse continues. If instead we tell you, you are the bride so you can fix the problem."

I started to get mad. All I ever wanted was a normal life. Maybe I wanted it so badly because I knew I was different and it would never happen, or maybe I just wanted what my parents and grandparents had. If vampires can exist and werewolves really do howl at the moon then I deserve a man who loves me, babies, and even the white picket fence. Who does Eric think he is? I don't even get the luxury of an engagement. He should have been down on one knee asking me to marry him with a pretty ring in his hand. Of course I wouldn't accept a diamond ring from him because friends shouldn't buy each other diamonds. Friends don't…

Oh. Crap.

I don't love Eric Northman.

"So are you going to help us?" Bill whined from the floor.

As I nodded Bill got off the floor, wiped his eyes and sat down on the couch again as if nothing had happened. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked at me in return. I couldn't really blame him, if I had to design the wedding invitation for my ex's surprise wedding multiple times, I'd be a little crazy too.

I was in a bit of daze as Pam and Bill said their good byes. I saw them to the door and grabbed my things once again to head to Shreveport. As the door clicked behind me, I wondered why I ever needed a magic spell to tell me the truth.


End file.
